Burn, Light and Love
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: So after the drama of fifth year a new set of more normal teen trials starts, though for Harry Potter, it can never be normal.
1. Chapter 1

Harry groaned as he stood up, he'd been throwing up everyday for the past week and was ready to shoot someone if it didn't stop soon, also for some reason he couldn't have enough chocolate after the nausea was gone and Alec had a constant supply of it to be on the safe side, Harry was worse than Remus.

He felt slightly dizzy but strong arms were already around his waist holding him in place as he pulled his world back together and got it all straightened out.

"Baby, you need to see a healer." Alec kissed his temple before letting the other brush his teeth and as much as Harry hated anything hospital like his fiancé was right. Harry looked at him and with now minty fresh breath kissed the other.

"Fine, if this hasn't stopped by tomorrow I'll let you drag me to whatever healer you want." Alec smiled before scooping his lover into his arms and claiming his mouth.

"Come one, the others are waiting for us at the club." The younger one just smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around the blonds neck who shook his head but couldn't careless, he loved being able to hold the other and it wasn't like he was heavy, especially to a Dampire.

Alec apparated to the club and sunk onto one of the bar stools, everyone smiled and waved at them, Harry claiming more chocolate and it reminded everyone of what had happened over the past year.

The bad of losing Ron to death and Molly to Azkaban, Ginny who was now in St Mungos for mental issues but then there was the good.

Arthur was actually doing better than ever alone, both the twins were dating people they loved, Bill was now with Fleur and Charlie told them that he was gay and dating someone he met in Romania but would be moving to England and working in Wales. Sirius was free and then there was Harry.

He was so happy, he had his mate, his fiancé and then his family, a great friend in Ashton, a sister in Jane, a brother in Gabriel and maybe parents in Elida and Drago.

The only person missing from this was Hermione and Remus, though Remus had said he'd be a little late and Hermione couldn't make it though they'd sworn they'd meet up to get there school supplies.

Harry was dozing a little before the Arcadia family surrounded him in hugs. Elida was the last one to get him, complaining about stupid werewolves crushing her son-in-law but he noticed when she pulled back the three were staring at him and everyone else was confused because of it.

They breathed in smelling the air before grinning.

Harry squeaked in surprise as Gabriel picked him up and started carrying him up the stairs. Alec was being pulled along by Jane and Drago followed and no body had a clue what they were doing until they were in St Mungos.

Both Alec and Harry were confused as Drago talked to someone and got them taken to one of the wards where Gabriel dropped Harry unceremoniously onto one of the beds.

Harry was getting more and more nervous as the healers came in, ran scans and didn't say one word before finally one stopped and started speaking with a bright smile.

"Good Morning Mr Potter, I have some news for you and your fiancé." Alec looked confused but stepped forward taking Harry's hand. "I've got, hopefully good news. Mr Potter, you're pregnant." The two parents fell into shock before Alec kissed his love and Harry had the silliest grin in the world on his face, he couldn't believe it and Jane and Gabriel were doing a victory dance in the corner.

"How far along?" Drago spoke up as nobody else seemed to be a little preoccupied with something.

"Two weeks." The healer answered. "Did you use any potions?" Harry and Alec shook their heads. "Explains why it's such a shook, without potions it takes very powerful wizards on both sides to even consider the possibility of having a child, your very lucky."

"I know." Harry leaned back and kissed his love gently as their hands came to rest on his stomach. The healer handed them a book about male pregnancies that should give them all the information they needed and if there was something else to get in contact.

Harry couldn't believe it, he really was going to have a real family, he had his own brother, sister and parents, an incredible fiancé and soon a baby.

"It's only six weeks until you'll be back in Hogwarts as I assume you'll be staying there." Harry nodded, even if he wasn't having lessons Alec was still teaching. "You can have your scans with Poppy and you'll be able to attend all lessons until you're twelve weeks, in other words in the first trimester, after that you'll have to be careful, don't over exert yourself and in potions you need to use a bubble head charm due to fumes and I'm afraid, no Quidditch either." The healer informed and Harry nodded again, he'd do anything for his baby.

He couldn't believe how meeting one person had flipped his world upside down but he couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

When they got back from the club the people inside were just as confused as when the others left and Harry wasn't sure how to break it but said he had to write a letter first and sent it straight to Hermione then went back to the others.

Thinking it over slightly and really not knowing any gentle way to do this he decided to be blunt.

"Guys, I'm pregnant." Whoops, cheers and congratulations. Harry actually felt everything was fine, the only thing he had to worry about was his OWLs results and then what he'd do about his NEWTs because how could he worry about the blessing that was his baby.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alec Anderson, for the first time in my life I hate you." The sixteen year old groaned and his lover winced in sympathy. Alec knew Harry didn't mean it but he really did feel bad for him and while Harry knew that it must be pretty easy to forget when your dealing with a third week of morning sickness, oh and it was his birthday.

When he emerged from the bathroom it was to see Alec frowning at the paper before he turned and gave an apologetic look and now Harry didn't have the heart to be angry, Alec was like a lost puppy when he did that.

He flopped down on the bed and Alec handed him two things, one was the paper, the other, the dreaded OWLs letter, his lover just chuckled at him but also wrapped a comforting arm around his waist.

He decided to go with the paper first, hoping it would get rid of his angsitiy if nothing else.

_**NEXT POTTER**_

_It's been confirmed, after having gotten engaged last Christmas while visiting the Arcadia family in Romania and being bonded the couple have taken a further welcome but unintentional step so it seems. Mr Alec Anderson and Harry Potter are expecting a child as we were told by an informant at St Mungos recently, they also informed the baby will now be four weeks along and due roughly around the end of March, we here at the Daily Prophet offer them the best of wishes and hope to see both the wedding and baby soon. _

"Oh no, now Dumbledores going to know along with every Death Eater out there." Harry groaned and curled in on himself, what would they do to his baby.

"There is some good news." Harry looked at his lover in hope. "Voldemort and the death eaters don't want a line like the Potters to end because of how old it is, and that both you and our baby are purebloods so now that you are pregnant they most likely won't hurt you." Alec said soothingly and a little of the tension in the Ravenettes shoulders melted away.

Harry was shocked when Alec whistled and turned around snatching the thick parchment away from the Dampire.

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVELS RESULTS**

**Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)**

**Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)**

**Acceptable (A) Troll(T)**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIVED:**

**Ancient Runes O **

**Arithmancy O**

**Astronomy O**

**Care Of Magical Creatures O**

**Charms H**

**Defense Against The Dark Arts H**

**Herbology O**

**History Of Magic O**

**Potions O**

**Transfiguration H**

**Dear Mr Potter the H stands for Honorary and is the highest level award to very few, congratulations. **

Harry was staring at the parchment in pure shock before it finally sunk in, and he still had to read through it another few times. Alec was completely taken aback when Harry's lips collided with his but he returned the heated kiss with vigour. Throwing what had been on the bed on the floor and falling back into the sheets, hands running down the others sculpted sides to his slim hips.

They were grinding together, lighting the fire and making the embers crackle. Harry was so happy they could still fuck, it seemed his hormones were more lust driven than ever now and it was difficult to get out of bed once he was in it.

Alec still wasn't use to how aggressive his lover was becoming in bed as the younger stripped them both of clothes, letting his nails drag across skin.

The kisses were like lava and lightning together, and when they connected fully it was indescribable. Alec had to stop and catch his breath before he moved and for once he wasn't the one biting.

Harry felt the hot pliant flesh give under his teeth but also the power rush as the beads of red rolled onto his tongue, salty and metallic but there was something in it to him that screamed Alec.

Alec jerked his hips at the sensation, deeper into his lover before leaning down, fangs sliding through tender skin, his Cariad and moaning and biting harder.

Harry could feel the bruises being etched into his hip from where his lover gripped his waist as he fucked harder.

"ALEC! OH FUCK ALEC! HARDER! PLEASE HARDER!" His voice was getting higher with each word, he was desperate to get off as his body arched in pleasure.

The pleasure was getting painful and he could barely breathe through it and then Alec bit into him again.

When he woke from blacking out he was still go through after shocks of pleasure, his muscles tensing as waves of heat traveled through him and he felt his lovers essence fill him.

When the rush finally stopped Alec rested his weight on his lover who gently ran his hands over the broad, tanned shoulders. The smooth, strong plains of the others back, letting his finger dip into the two small dimples and the curve of his spine before gently gripping tone arms.

All the while the Dampire's lips gently worked at his neck, soft caresses that conveyed love and nothing else,

When Alec pulled out Harry whined at the loss, holding his lovers shoulder, the blond resting his forearms on the bed. He dipped down to kiss the swollen, abused lips and felt the other relax into it.

"As much as I'd love to Cariad we can't stay in bed all day, remember, you said you'd meet Hermione in Diagon on the day you got your results and you've got half an hour to get ready." Harry closed his eyes with a sigh but nodded, knowing the other was right but that really didn't mean he was happy about it.

"Though you will have to take a shower first."

"I like the sound of that." Let's just say they were a little late leaving for the Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione wasn't happy, she'd been waiting an extra hour so it was now one rather than twelve and she tapped the side of her ice cream dish absently and aggravated, she wasn't worried because she knew that Alec wouldn't let anything happen to Harry, then again with what was in the Prophet this morning he might be a little reluctant to come out.

She pursed her lips and debated going to see her boyfriend at his new shop, while she had been a little skeptical about Weasley Wizards Wheezes she had to admit it was amazing and she was more glad then ever he'd asked her out.

She was just about to stand up when Harry and Alec walked down the street and she glared at his guilty expression as he sat down. Alec chuckled and leaned down, kissing his lover and smirking, pulling away to see his Cariad trying to follow.

"Have fun you two, I'll just be at the twins shop." Alec gave his usual charming smile before walking down the street, swinging his hips in the sexiest way.

"Earth to Harry!" He snapped his head around to look at Hermione and gave an apologetic grin which just made her roll her eyes. "Come on lover boy, swap." She handed out her OWL results and he gave her his and smiled as he looked, all O's with one H in Ancient Runes and one E in Defense.

Her shriek was almost deafening before she grabbed him in tight hug and he fake gasped, "Need to breath." Which had the desired effect of both making her chuckle and let him go.

"So what are you taking?" Hermione was bouncing slightly as she contemplated and Harry thought of it.

"I'm thinking Auror requirement with Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and History." Hermione gaped at him. "I know it's a lot but one, I'm probably not going to complete the year but also I've finished theory for Defense, Transfiguration and Charms for this year." Harry explained and Hermione nodded.

"Speaking of which what else is happening with the baby, I've not had much chance to write with being in Spain." Harry smiled at her and absently rubbed his stomach.

"We haven't really gotten to talking to much, Jane and Alec are buying the bottom and final floor in the apartment and doing some renovations so that we have a joint living room and kitchen on the middle floor, Jane's got her room and two spare rooms down stairs and me and Alec are on the top floor still with a nursery and guest room." Hermione was nodding and could see the logic in it, and from what she'd heard Jane and Alec practically lived together anyway and it was nothing new with them being as good as siblings.

"And about school? And watching the baby?" Hermione was of course concerned about learning and Harry knew his answer wouldn't please her.

"The first is not important. Wait Hermione let me explain," She nodded her head and waited. "I have more than enough money to live off and so does Alec but also I can go back and study later so it's not desperate and while I want to go through with my education it's not at the forefront of my mind."

Hermione didn't look the happiest but she nodded understanding, family always was first with Harry and she wouldn't have him any different.

"And with watching the baby I'll be doing it the most, Elida wants Saturday morning to Sunday afternoon and Alec won't be at the club on Tuesday so he can have them when not teaching. Professor McGonagall sorts out the time table so she's made it so that none of the defense lessons are then, if she can and Jane say's if McGonagall can't then she'll cover those lessons on her own." Hermione nodded further.

"You know for not talking much you've done pretty well." She smiled.

"I guess, everything with Alec just seems to fall into place now. Anyway, what are you taking?" Hermione looked at him with a saps smile.

"The same as you except Arithmancy." After that they went walking around the alley and picked up all their things, new robes, quill ink, ect, and the new books for the year before they went into WWW.

Harry was amazed, the skiving snack boxes, the day dreams and then the defense section in the back, normally Harry wouldn't take anything but he had to here after being reassured that it wouldn't harm his baby, took several instant darkness powders.

He found it incredible and he could have spent hours just walking around. He instead walked towards the front counter and spotted Michael sat on it who grinned at him, they'd become really good friends since he started dating George and he hoped up beside the other and started chatting.

Really they were taking in the bright colours and and sounds that popped and banged at random intervals, he felt like a little kid in it all and he was triply glad that he'd given them the money to start this all because it would have been cruel for everyone to miss out on this, and then came the next highlight of the day.

An all to familiar brunette walked in with his arm firmly around a burley redhead. The twins whistled at their brother as Charlie and Gabriel walked in and Alec appeared rolling his eyes and looked at his adopted brother.

"You know it was kind of obvious with him all of a sudden coming to England while the family did." Gabriel just shrugged and pulled his boyfriend closer. "You do also realise me and Jane still have to do an interrogation." Gabriel's grip became possessive and he growled at the Dampire, eyes flashing gold and most were surprised to see Alec jerk back and hold his hands up in genuine surrender. "But that isn't going to work on Jane."

"You'd be surprised." Gabriel snarled and Harry gulped himself.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry sat on the train, Hermione off on prefect rounds he was surprised by a knock on the door. He smiled at Neville as he came in and sat opposite him.

"Hey Harry, should I be saying congratulations?" Harry grinned and absently rubbed his stomach the way he always did when his baby was mentioned. Neville returned the grin, he was happy for his friend, Harry really deserved it and it was a great thing to have a male pregnancy, then he brought up a question which stumped Harry.

"Who will be the god parents?" They hadn't once thought of it, if something were to happen to them, who would watch their baby. It should be obvious but he couldn't think, there were to many people he trusted. There were Jane, Hermione, Gabriel, the twins and then whoever Alec would consider.

"Thanks Nev, you've just given me a headache." Harry groaned, leaning back in his seat before falling sideways so he was curled up on it but his friend just laughed at him. Harry didn't move from his spot as they talked further and pretty quickly were joined by Michael and Hermione who gave him an odd look but didn't comment.

It was pretty smooth sailing for most of the ride with a little unease when Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson appeared in the door way.

"You think your so perfect getting yourself knocked up Potter." The pug sneered but everyone ignored her while Theodore pushed past her and stepped forward into the compartment, leaning down to Harry's level, whispering in the ravenettes ear and keeping his face blocked from the others view as his hand rested on the back of the seat.

"Congratulations, from me and _him, he _says that no one in his circle of friends can hurt you or your mate until the baby is born as long as you don't act first." Harry was in no doubt of what the Slytherin was talking about. "Take care of yourself, you're lucky."

"I know, thank you." He saw the other smile at him as he left but also noticed something slightly wolfish about it. He also noticed the others giving him questioning looks and Pansy stalking off in rage, when Harry thought of it the exchange must have looked rather intimate but he shrugged at them and didn't elaborate.

* * *

He sighed as he leaned back into the bed, he was getting pretty tired now, he was a little exhausted and knew his little baby was taking it out of him as expected.

Smiling he gently rubbed his stomach, eight weeks old now.

By now the sickness was gone but the cravings were still there so he was eating everything with chocolate now and his nipples were a little swollen, oh and he also had to stop himself from jumping his Dampire more than he'd like, not that the blood Dampire was complaining, in fact he'd been using it to his advantage frequently.

Right now he was waiting for Alec to get back from the custom after the feast staff meeting. He could barely keep his eyes open anymore but he vaguely heard the door open.

He smiled up at his lover who kissed him gently before getting ready for bed and pulling Harry to his side.

"You know Hermione mentioned you had an, what was her words, 'Intimate exchange' with Theodore Nott." Alec chuckled but Harry was suddenly wide awake with anger.

"She did what? When?" Alec looked a little surprised and sat up, wrapping his arms around his loves waist, gently caressing his stomach.

"Calm down love, she came to see after the feast, she was worried that's all, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? It's just like when I got my Firebolt, she went behind my back and it's even worse now that she doesn't trust me to tell you." Alec could see why his lover was angry and to be honest he was a little angry as well but he'd leave it for Hermione and Harry to deal with.

"Anyway, Theodore was giving me a message and saying congratulations, Voldemort and the death eaters won't hurt me or you until the baby is born." Alec nodded and started nibbling on Harry's shoulder, leaving tiny little marks behind.

"Poppy wants to see you tomorrow after you've finished eating." He mumbled against the now blemished and sweet tasting skin. "She says the scan should be easy and you'll be able to have a picture, also you can know the sex if you want." Harry hummed in the back of his throat before nodding, he did want to know.

"Oh and Neville brought something up earlier that we need to talk about. Godparents." Alec nodded and pulled Harry closer.

"Well I'm not sure about all of them but I know I want Jane as one of the Godparents, if something, if something were to happen she'd be the best person to get them through, I know, also if they're a Dmapire she knows how to deal with them, that and I trust her with your life, and my babies." Harry leaned back to kiss him and let their lips work until they felt bruised.

"And then there's the second one, I'd love Gabriel but if we've already got Jane?" Alec shrugged, attacking the silver rose on the others neck with the same nips as his shoulder.

"Alec." Harry whined in annoyance. "I'm trying to think." He would have argued further but he ended up moaning and turning into a pile of nerves in his fiance's hands and only just remembered to put up a silencing charm.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning was a little tiresome and long, and McGonagall was surprised at how many options he wanted to take but agreed and also suggested that he do independent study once he had the baby on one or two subjects just so he had them but she also absently Hermione Granger shooting him suspicious looks and Harry sitting half way down the table form her.

* * *

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione finally caught her friend as he walked down to dinner. "Harry talk to me, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Harry scoffed. "Maybe it has something to do with you going behind my back and telling Alec something you had no business in, if you did I would have told you but It's my life and you don't decide how I run it." Harry snapped, okay if he looked back on it, it was harsh but he was hormonal, and it didn't help when Hermione got a very defensive and know it all look on her face.

"Well you looked very close to him." The brunette sniffed irritably and a few others who were in the corridor stopped to listen, trying to get the latest gossip.

"So you're implying I'd cheat on Alec." Harry growled and Hermione flinched back from him, she'd never seen him so angry and couldn't believe she'd just said that but tried to salvage it and ignore the gasps around them.

"I never said that I just thought your fiancé would want to know." She said in her bossiest voice.

"And it was my choice to tell him and it had nothing to do with you." Harry retorted before walking away, leaving Hermione to huff and strop off fuming.

* * *

Harry was finished with dinner and watched as Alec walked down to him before they both headed towards the hospital wing.

Harry was half way between shaking like a leaf and skipping so Alec made the decision for him and had him in a bridal hold that his little lover happily snuggled into.

Harry looked so cute like that and even more so when he scrunched his nose up when Alec kissed it.

Harry was half-asleep when they reached the hospital wing but woke up when Alec put him down with a whine much to Madam Pomfrey's amusement.

"Alright Potter, do you know about muggle UltraSounds, good and then I'll tell you it's mostly like that and the gel is just as cold."

"Great." He pulled his top up so it rested just bellow his chest and gasped at the feel of the gel on his skin, damn that was cold.

Madam put the tip of her wand to his stomach and gently glided it over and in the air formed a hologram like screen that was blue with a white blob in the middle, Harry could faintly make out some of the definition.

And he felt the tears coming to his eyes and Alec bent down to kiss him. After a quick cheek and spell Madam Pomfrey handed them a photo of the scan and started doing some maths.

"Well the due date for the baby is March 27th but you should both know that most babies decide to go against that." The couple chuckled again and let their lips connect again.

Harry smiled at the photo he'd been given before rubbing his now gel free stomach.

* * *

Harry was once again exhausted, he'd already finished his homework but he was shattered from staying up as he got changed for the night.

Madam Pomfrey had pretty much confirmed what the healer had said when they first found out about their baby, he needed a bubble head charm in potions, not to much stress and if he was getting tired to rest.

He was currently looking around for a shirt to wear for bed when strong arms circled his waist and a bundle of white cotton was passed to him and he smiled as he slipped on Alec's shirt and breathed in the unique scent of his Dampire who carried him to the bed and laid him under the covers.

Alec gently pressed his lips against his lover stomach then his lips, smiling at the small hum of approval.

"Alec?" Harry's voice was quiet, hesitant, not in a nervous way, more of a, 'I'm not sure how to say this' way.

"Whatever it is baby just tell me okay." He rubbed their noses together, getting a cute giggle from his love.

"I've just been think and I know who I want for Godparents, and, and a name." Harry bit his lip which the blond gently dragged from between the others lips before kissing him again.

"Like I said just tell me." Harry hummed when Alec kissed him again and answered as fingers gently caressed his skin, reassuring, intimate.

"For Godparents I want Jane, obviously and I also want the twins, they're fun loving and yes they seem immature but they're not and I trust them with anything and always felt like family." Alec just smiled and nodded, he agreed completely. "And for the name, Jaymi, spelt J-A-Y-M-I for my baby whether it's a boy or girl."

"Jaymi Alexus Potter, my darling baby." The blond looked up, his blue eyes shining brightly.

"Alexus for your mother? Well then I can't wait until I get to introduce my darling Jaymi Alexus Potter to everyone else, especially their Godparents." Harry smiled and let himself be pulled into a smooth, slow kiss.

"So, that's all that was bothering you?" Harry hit his smirking fiancé who held up his hand in surrender. "Though there is something I want to ask you, when do you want to get married? Mum's been bugging me for weeks." Harry laughed at Elida's antics before actually thinking about it.

"Winter, I want a winter wedding in Romania, a place that's special to both of us and where our family is." Harry smiled and absently brushed his necklace, the one he never took off.

Suddenly Alec was kissing him again and he let his fingers tangle in golden strands.

"November?"

"Perfect."

It looked like Harry wouldn't be getting as much sleep as he though for the night though when it came to this, he couldn't care less.

**A/N: So My Amazing Readers, Boy or Girl?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, voting for gender is finished and you will find out later. **

Harry was surprised when he was held back from potions and waited patiently for Snape to say something.

"Madam Pomfrey mentioned you were having trouble with exhaustion." The greasy haired professor drawled.

"Yes sir." Harry hauled his bag up a little further and was surprised when Snape passed him a bottle. It was one of those ones with a dropper for a lid.

"It's a natural herbal remedy your mother use to make when she had you, she could barely stay awake without it after a few months." The corner of his lips twitched up slightly.

"Thank you professor, and, and I'm sorry for the way I reacted last year, it was a bad time to find out, especially with the to young excuse after just getting out of Dumble's clutches." Harry stopped, realising that he was rambling and bit his lip nervously.

"It's okay, I understand and your right, it was a bad excuse and my treatment of you was inexcusable. And when you start feeling tired just a few drops of that on your tongue and you should be fine for a while, when you get low just let me know." Harry smiled widely, his eyes shining like jewels and Snape gave him a very light smile back, reminded of his best friend.

* * *

Harry was feeling better the next day when the paper dropped in and that only improved it. He'd been surprised when there hadn't been news from the Ministry of Magic over the summer but it looked like he was getting it now.

**DEATH EATER RE-TRIALS**

_With the progressive break down of Minister Fudge the well liked and trusted head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Amelia Bones, has ordered re-trials for all previously suspected DeathEaters re-trails. _

He would definitely be reading that later but he skipped to the page with the results first.

**RESULTS OF DEATHEATER RE-TRIALS**

_Lucius Malfoy was convicted to the Dementors kiss for being a DeathEater, Using Unforgivables, Bribbing and Blackmailing Ministry Officials along with multiple counts of Rape, Torture and Murder along with child abuse to his own son. _

Harry felt sick as he kept reading, and he had thought what Voldemort had done to him was bad, he shuddered to think now. The list of DeathEaters went on, all with the same fate, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, McNair, Avrie and it just kept going and included all the Lastranges.

Then there were the ones that had a different fate. Narcissa Malfoy was let off on house arrest and an otherwise full pardon as she'd been pressured into it.

Severus had been given a full pardon as he'd been a spy the whole time but all the others were worse than dead now and Harry thought they deserved it, and so did most people and Voldemort was probably screwed as all his inner circle were useless unless as inferie.

It had the whole school talking in hushed voices and a lot of them shooting Slytherins looks that were less then welcome. Harry just shrugged finished eating his chocolate covered pancakes and walked down to Defense Against the Dark Arts, this was their first practical lesson.

He was sat in the classroom on one of the desks, swinging his legs back and forth, waiting for the others to get there.

"Hey Potter." Theodore Nott came through the door with a grim smile.

"Hey, how much did you want to curse someone this morning?" The Slytherin chuckled and sat next to the Gryffindor as the rest of the Slytherin sixth years came through and Blaise sat in the chair behind Theodore.

"Badly, but I don't need the trouble, they're already thinking we're monsters." Harry's eyebrows rose.

"Why didn't they read the whole thing, like the charges?"

"Why would they? we didn't." Harry nodded before he pulled out his copy of the prophet and turning to the results page and pointing at the charges. He smirked as at least three pairs of eyebrows shot up.

"I did becuase I wanted to eat my pancakes and not be late and if anyone with half a brain reads that the worst you'll get is the Sympathy." Harry wrinkled his nose at that getting a few chuckles. Pansy glared at him and opened her mouth just as Jane and Alec came in, the blond kissed his love before turning to Jane and they both started writing on the board, Harry laughed at it while the others looked confused.

(_Jane__ **A**_**_lec)_**

**_If anyone mentions what was reported, _**

_In the Prophet this morning_

**_They will be put in detention with Jane_**

_For a month and that is with no exceptions._

**_You've been warned_**

_Keep it in mind_

Harry was giggling like a madman before giving a jaw breaking yawn, he grabbed the bottle from his pocket and put a few drops on his tongue, he had to admit this stuff was incredible. It woke him up in seconds and lasted for a while as well.

Him and the Slytherins actually got into a deep conversation and Neville joined in before Alec cleared hit throat.

"You can stay where you are just listen."

"Today we are working on silent casting."

"Before you get caught up in."

"Thinking it's hard and I can't."

"Don't even bother because silent casting."

"Is easy it's wandless."

"That requires power."

"So no excusses. Same pairs as last year."

Jane finised and they all moved to stand where they should.

It was a cool lesson but it ended up badly with Seamus, Dean, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all in detention for the month and needless to say they came back shaking like leaves from what they'd been put through, looking over old DeathEater case files that the two had managed to get from Alister Moody, no one wanted to even know.

It was safe to say that the others wouldn't be making that mistake, though most of them was smart enough to listen to Alec and Jane when they said 'wrote' to do something.


	7. Chapter 7

The next event that took place was Hogsmead and Harry had been spending more time with the Slytherins, mainly Blaise and Theo, they were cool down to earth guys unlike most of the others once you got to know them.

Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass were stuck up but not into blood purity.

Malfoy did believe in blood purity but wasn't a maniac and could be a laugh.

Then Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson were just idiots who followed their parents most of the time and didn't have brains between their ears.

Anyway back to Hogsmead Harry was sat firmly between Elida and Gabriel, the later of which had an arm around his waist in a brotherly and protective manner as they drunk butterbeer.

Alec was currenltly in Honeydukes stocking up on his ever dwindling chocolate supply which had become a joke point recently though Poppy wasn't happy as it wasn't healthy but wasn't in the mood to argue with a hormonal Harry Potter, he was scary without being pregnant, never mind with.

Among the Arcadias and Sirius, Ashton and Remus were sat together talking after a little bit of planning with the seating arrangement from the others, the former Slytherin and Gryffindor were talking about their mutual love of the Ancient Greek art and further over sat the twins and their boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hermione, why aren't you with Harry?" Fred looked at her in concern but the brunette stubbornly didn't look at him.

"She told Alec about a conversation between him and Theodore Nott, Harry got pissed, rightfully but things got out of hand which is understandable on his part with hormones." Michael explained and shrugged at Hermione's glare, if he was scared he had George right next to him, plus he wasn't a coward and second in defence for the year.

"Well Alec deserved to know." Hermione was being stubborn and didn't realise you don't want a dressing down from a pissed off Ravenclaw.

"And it's Harry's life, what he tells others, including Alec is his choice. You need to get over your know it all attitude and realise that he doesn't need you planning things out of him. When you finally get your ego in check and see what you've done wrong, you'll get your friend back." Michael left and George followed leaving Hermione and Fred to talk, well.

"His right Hermione, what if it was something Harry didn't want Alec to know?" Fred's voice was gentle but it didn't stop his girlfriend exploding.

"Fine, side with him over me, go ahead." Hermione stormed out, leaving the red head with his head in his hands, he was about to leave when Charlie slid into the seat beside him and placed a firewhisky in his hand.

"Don't worry about it, she's smart, she'll come around. From what I've heard Hermione pretty much kept Harry together and in order for the first few years and she wasn't social integrated, the change with Harry means she's still adapting, she'll get there, just be patient." Fred nodded and leaned his head onto his elder brothers shoulder.

"Thanks. I get it, it's just hard knowing that she's mad at me but Harry's like a brother." Fred sighed and let Charlie pull him over to the others were Harry gave him a beaming smile, George had managed to calm down Michael who returned with slightly, majorly, bruised lips which made the others smirk and Alec laugh, until Harry dug him in the ribs.

The others were laughing and it somehow got onto the fact that no one around the table would snog someone else though they missed the conspiratorial looks that Michael and Harry were giving each other.

Michael moved around the table and rested his hands either side of the ravenette who tipped his head back and their lips connected, tongues sliding together, it was nice, definitely pleasurable but not as good as they were use to, without the spark.

George and Alec whistled while others cheered and laughed before Elida stepped in.

"Okay, okay, enough, put my son-in-law down." She laughed which got a roar from everyone else while the Ravenclaw moved back to next to his boyfriend.

"Speaking of son-in-law we need to sort out a few things for the wedding, start early and then we don't have to cram, I was thinking me and Gabriel work on most of it with you and Alec telling us what you want and giving us a guest list." Elida suggested and Harry grinned at her but looked a little questionly at Gabriel who smirked back.

"I'm a designer for Live Gotham Styles (A/N: Made Up)." Harry's jaw dropped before he was giving a Cheshire grin with his fiancé shaking his head.

"Half of Harry's clothes are that label, are you trying to steal him away?" The blond was laying on the dramatics thick.

"Don't worry, he's cute and I love him but Charlie's sexy and I love him more." The three Weasley's choked on their drinks while the others laughed.

Harry loved this, being with family, feeling normal and cared for, it seemed so simple but this was what he'd always dreamed of. A family, a husband, children and he was so close to having that he wasn't going to let anything get in his way.

Though that didn't mean they wouldn't try as a manipulating old coot sat in his office, smirking as he worked on his latest plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Albus sat in his office, the tips of his fingers pressed together and smiling in a grandfatherly way. He was waiting for Harry to arrive after being summoned, he knew Minerva would also be attending but that was no matter, there was nothing she could do to stop him.

He was disappointed in his pawn, how dare the boy do this and drift so far away.

First he ran away, then with that Dampire and bloody werewolf, bonding to a blood sucking leach and all this talk of marriage. Then Amelia Bones getting rid all the DeathEaters which meant there wouldn't be a glorious battle in the end.

And to top it all off his most important chess piece was pregnant and that was not something he would allow, not here in Hogwarts.

He smiled warmly when Harry and his transfiguration Professor entered before switching to a grave expression when Harry asked why he was here.

"Harry, my boy, I'm afraid that by an old rule of the school you have two choices, one is to leave Hogwarts and that includes the grounds, or abort your baby." He had to stop a hiss at the last word, the boy would do the smart thing in this, he needed his education after all.

"Then I'll go collect my things Professor." Harry bit out, standing and turning on his heels without another word and running back to Alec's quarters where he curled up under the blanket.

No matter if that manipulating old coot was here, Hogwarts was his home, he wasn't ready to leave, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Alec, Jane, even Hermione when she got her act together.

Speaking of which, the bushy haired girl entered the defence quarters and found Harry crying in there. She didn't think anything of it when she pulled him into a hug, the apology she was going to give him was going to have to wait.

He looked heartbroken and he just kept crying, not talking until the two professors returned.

The blond had his fiancé in his lap in seconds and was gently shushing him and with gentle touches and kisses, got the other to relax. Who was still babbling about what Dumbledore said resulting in Jane putting a fist sized hole in the wall.

Harry pretty much cried himself out and Alec went to sleep with him but Jane had a plan.

* * *

When the morning came Harry was getting ready for his last breakfast in the great hall and was trying to be as cheerful as possible which wasn't hard between Theo and Blaise who had come over and seemed to be a little to happy about something, what became apparent when about 50 owls flew to Harry and another 50 to Dumbledore.

All the howlers went off at once and it was deafening as they screamed at the headmaster and slightly behind them came one more, few people recognized the voice but they were soon disillusioned to the voice of Sirius Black which roared in furry.

"HOW DARE YOU USE AN ARCHAIC RULE TO TRY AND GET HARRY BACK UNDER YOUR THUMB YOU MANIPULATIVE IDIOT! YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD MAKE HIM GIVE UP HIS BABY!" The ones who didn't now about that gasped and looked ready to tear into the headmaster themselves but the letter continued. "I LORD BLACK OWN HALF THE LAND HOGWARTS SITS ON AND I HERE BY DECREE THAT YOU ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ARE NO LONGER WELCOME ON IT! THIS WAS THE LAST STRAW NOW LEAVE BEFORE I HAVE TO COME AND USE FORCE!" It was more like a hiss than a howler and cheers echoed while others wondered were it had all come from before Blaise started reading last nights paper out loud.

_It's a surprise for any reporter when the representing head of a family floos to you and says they have something that could destroy Albus Dumbledore but in this case that is true. _

_Lady Jane Arcadia who acts as head of family in Britain while her father is in Romania came to the prophet, looking like she was personally ready to rip You-Know-Who apart and I wouldn't say that lightly. She sat down with me, the editor and told me some very shocking news that explained her apparent anger. I was trembling and it wasn't even directed at me. This is what she told me. _

_"Harry (Potter Obviously) was called into the Headmasters office today and told point blank that because of an old rule that hasn't been used in over five hundred years that Harry had two choices. He had to either leave Hogwarts or give up his baby." Here her already glowing gold eyes were more like lava before she continued. "Dumbledore is obsessed with having Harry under his thumb. He kidnapped Harry when he first started living with Alec and dossed my brother (Alec) with a lust potion trying to get him to rape Harry so that he'd leave." _

_I was sat in shock and by now the entire office was listening as a quill took notes, it's scratching and Lady Arcadia's angry breathing the only sounds. I couldn't believe this but I couldn't stop the interview. _

_"When I talked to the board of Governors about Alec and I taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors he fought tooth and claw to try and stop them accepting and threw a fit when he couldn't over rule them even though both of us had masteries in the subject." _

_I was questioning her at the end of all this but then she turned around and swore on her magic, honour and family that it was all true and it's well known what the Arcadia's think when it comes to their family so it leaves me contemplating how far Albus Dumbledore has fallen or if he was always like this and we just never knew. _

Albus stood with poise and grace and still all but raced from the room and out the front doors knowing that he had no time left there. He was disgraced and there was no way to change that.

* * *

Letter's to Harry.

_Dear Mr Potter. _

_I would like to inform you that I and the rest of the Board of Governors will ensure that Dumbledore is no longer within the school and that you do not have to follow such a rule. _

_All the best. _

_Dear Mr Potter. _

_We send a congratulations to you and your fiancé and hope you have many more long and Happy years together with your child. As mothers and acting head of families we will do everything in our power to stop Dumbledore and assure you we are not the only ones. _

_Your sincerely_

_Lady Zabini, Lady Nott and Lady Malfoy. _

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**A/N: I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A WEEK OR TWO AS I'M GOING TO SCOTLAND SO I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE.**

**TheAngelsCryInBlood**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was laying on the bed in the hospital wing, waiting for Poppy and contemplating the past few months.

The school had improved even more with McGonagall in charge, she was actually checking that the teachers were covering the curriculum so there were some drastic changes to Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.

Theo and Blaise were being gently pushed into a relationship that had got much more likely when Harry had 'forced' (There words not his) firewhisky down them and they'd been snogging like they were in heat and Harry had been informed by Draco that they'd ended up in bed together but had brushed it off on booze, though it had been funny watching Theo try not to limp.

Charlie had finally been grilled by Jane and had looked a little green at the end of it which had sparked a fight between the two Arcadia kids which Jane had narrowly won.

Elida was starting the wedding plans and they decided on black and blue, the black like Harry's hair and blue like Alec's eyes. It was unconventional but since when did they do things normally, besides Gabriel and Elida loved the challenge of making it work.

Harry looked up a little and grinned at his fiancé as he walked through the door and over to the bed, leaning down to kiss the other sweetly.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm late, Gabriel dropped by and I ended up refereeing an arm wrestle." Harry chuckled and asked who won.

"Gabriel, Jane's more of a better fighter but on pure strength Gabriel will win every time." Harry nodded kissing his love, only pulling back when Poppy started walking closer from her office.

Poppy didn't say anything, just started on the scan, it was the same as before, and expect a healthy baby boy on the way." Harry couldn't stop his smile and Alec kissed him deeply. Harry couldn't wait to really meet his baby.

* * *

Harry let his hand move to his stomach in surprise, she was sat in Transfiguration when he felt it and he waited blanking the professor who was writing on the board while talking. He felt the pressure inside his stomach again and leaned back in his chair smiling.

Pursing his lips he remembered that Alec had a free period and he was getting tired and a bit sore so he asked professor McGonagall if he could be excused, to which she agreed.

He almost skipped to the defence quarters where Alec sat marking papers and was surprised when he had a lap full of grinning Gryffindor. Before he could even ask Harry adjusted him self so he was more comfortable to sleep and moved Alec's hand onto his stomach.

The Dampire jumped when he felt the kick before he grinned, letting his mate settle down. He couldn't help but lightly trace the others soft, slightly feminine features, feminine in his full lips and the shape of his eyes but it was just enough to change him from handsome to pretty.

He sometimes felt like he could spend forever like this, watching his love, holding him in his arms and he wouldn't need anything else.

When he was younger he'd felt hopeless all to often, his parents had loved him but neither were around often and then after they were killed...he was so depressed and it felt like colour had been drained away.

Jane had taken him in and it was great but when he was alone, all those feelings flooded back.

Now though, when he was alone, his thoughts centred around his Cariad and now their baby.

* * *

Harry grinned as he sat on the bar, Alec had brought him to the club to night and it was great to be inside swaying to the music.

_Oh would you tell me, _

_What I want to hear, that we will last for ever_

_In the night I hear the echo, _

_Just want to keep this going, never ending_

_You make me high, high, high, like the stars_

_So stay the night, night, night until the sunrise_

_Search the Sky, sky, sky ways and diamonds, _

_Oh, oh, this night will never end_

_You make me high, high, high, like the stars_

_So stay the night, night, night until the sunrise_

_Search the Sky, sky, sky ways and diamonds, _

_Oh, oh, this night will never end. _

Harry let the music go through his veins and the energy rushed around the room, it was infectious. All night he had people coming up to him saying high as they hadn't seen him since the summer, Luke fake lamenting how now that Harry was pregnant he didn't have a chance though he cheered up immensely when he got a snog from Harry followed by Alec, Jane sniggering behind them.

It was good to be back again, and for some reason, any tension, any worry, it all just drained in an instant the moment the atmosphere was there.

He laughed and danced from his place, rocking to the heavy music and letting the delirium take hold.

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long, I had a bit of a block with this so I apologise and will do my best to update soon. **

**TheAngelsCryInBlood**


	10. Chapter 10

He stumbled down the alley, bumping against walls, trash cans and kicking bottles, half-blind from the crimson streaming down from his hair line.

His body burned and he was drenched in the sticky liquid as tried to get to the street. The world was spinning as was his stomach. Breathing hurt so much he wanted to scream and when he fell to his knees the pain was enough to make black spots appear.

He gulped deeply when a hand grabbed his hair, yanking his head back so whoever it was could whisper in his ear as other circled, snarling and hissing.

"Don't worry." The sweat, chilling voice rolled over him and he whimpered, for the first time in his life he was terrified and they laughed, seeing him tremble under their leaders hold. "I won't hurt you any more, I need you alive to give a message to that Dampire screw up for a friend of mine. Hush now, little Gabriel."

* * *

Hogwarts shook and trembled as the scream of rage rang through the castle. In the entrance hall was a tornado of pure power that buffeted anything that tried to get closer. The tapestry and suits of armour were being ripped from the wall, the stone starting to crumble under the onslaught and then they realise who exactly it was.

Jane wasn't a she vengeful demon, the they were almost use to seeing, now she was an avenging angel intent on destroying everything that got in her way. Her eyes didn't glow gold, they were white with raw power and hate, no one dared to stop her mixed with a combination of awe, fascination and fear.

Finally the tornado folded in on it's self, the eye of the storm leaving the halls of Hogwarts to put a stop to this once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hospital a blond had a brunette as good as wrapped around him and was holding him just as desperately.

Alec couldn't get the image of what his brother had looked like out of his head, the blood, the broken bones, his heart had shattered in that moment, only to be burned when Gabriel said what happed, he felt so guilty regardless of it not being his fault, at least he reminded him self that Gabriel would say that.

"_Hunters, they were hunters, animagus. They attacked, me I thought they'd kill me, or worse." Gabriel sobbed into his chest and he knew Jane was listening from where she was frozen in the entrance hall. _

"_They beat me and then somehow, I got away but I wasn't quick enough, it hurt to much." By now Alec was crying to, there was no way he could stay strong through this but he had to try, just enough to be there. _

"_And the leader grabbed me, he said he had a message, for you, from Dumbledore. He said that either you left Harry and took the baby with you, and never come back or." He broke off whimpering and he didn't need Gabriel to keep speaking to put it together. _

He closed his eyes breathing heavily as he felt the brunette stir, whimpering in fear.

"Shush, I'm right here, right with you, and I will never let them get to you again, neither will Jane." The youngest of the Arcadia's relaxed, going back into a gentle sleep, Alec knew it wouldn't be the last time he did that but he really didn't care.

He was waiting patiently for the others to come bursting in wanting to see their precious boy but he already knew he wasn't going to move, even for his adopted parents, he snapped out of his reverie when footsteps came close and walked around the bed.

Soft lips brushed the werewolf's temple and Harry looked up, smiling at his mate.

"Don't worry about me or anything else, Gabriel is the most important thing right now, I'll move back into my dorm for however long it takes, he needs you and we both know he needs you there, and I think you should make sure everyone knows." Harry smiled sadly with a significant look in his eyes before walking away and once again Alec was contemplating how lucky he was.

Sure he knew that Harry was nothing like anyone else, people who would throw a fit at the thought of what Harry had just said, never mind suggest it themselves. And then there was the others thing.

Alec shifted so both him and Gabriel were level, using one arm to pillow the brunettes head while the other curled around waist.

He took a deep breath before leaning forward, placing his lips gently against the others throat, relaxing before letting his fangs slid down, breaking the smooth skin, letting the warm blood fill his mouth before he swallowed, pulling away, staring at the two, small puncture wounds, seeing them fade and leave something far more important behind.


	11. Chapter 11

The walls shattered under the force of the body, it's neck breaking from the whiplash, ribcage deflating into jelly.

One leaped forward, changing into a puma only for a fist to crash through it's heart, the lifeless creature thrown to the floor, blood covering the slayers arm as she growled in fury, eyes burning brighter than the sun.

More and more dived at her, blood being splattered on the walls, skin, guts and bone forming a carpet of gore to line the way for the killer that stalked the halls.

Each growl and snarl of anger mingled in a horrifying harmony with the screams of pain and fear, all ricocheting like an organ in a church, playing at a memorial services.

The killer hummed gently as they walked through the dark, wooden halls of the manor, her hands shoved deep into her pockets and each step was at a leisurely pace, like she was wasting a nice day away, waking in the park.

Regardless of her relaxed stance and posture her golden eyes glowed like pools of metal in the dark.

Her eyes pricked at the sound of two racing hearts in the basement, one sent was all to familiar, the other had covered her brothers when he'd come to Hogwarts and when she smiled, it was cruel and vicious.

Skipping now she kicked down the stairs before opening the magically locked door as if it were already half open.

"Hello boys. How are you?" Jane said as if she was just seeing a friend again.

One was old, wrinkled with a long white beard that he could tuck into his belt and then there was the other. The brown haired man was in his twenties and seemed to age and grey more every second as he stared at the Werewolf, now he didn't have his team, he wasn't preforming an ambush and he was the prey now, not the predator, and if his entire team had already been massacred, what chance did he really stand.

The old goat drew his wand only for it to slowly move, his arm moving up and his wrist twisting just the way the truly godly one wanted, though she would never presume to call herself that.

His entire body was trembling with the attempted effort to stop it but it was useless.

The killers pleasant smile never wavered as Dumbeldore's wand reached under his chin, a word rolling of his tongue.

"Reducto." His head blew up like a shot gun victim, blood and brains forming a gruesome mosaic on the red brick; the decapitated body slumping to the floor.

The remaining victim leapt forward, shifting to his Lupine form and she did exactly the same. They snarled and scrapped, diving at each other, one trying to escape, the other refusing to let that happen.

The larger wolf latched onto the others neck, teeth slicing through the veins, the blood pooling in the larger wolves mouth and onto the floor until the smaller collapsed.

Jane growled, standing tall and cracked her neck, smiling in satisfaction as she left the building.

* * *

Jane sighed as she watched more of the pink liquid run down the drain of her shower as she finally managed to get the last of it off her skin before stepping out to wrap a towel around her frame, she may be a killer but she hated cleaning up afterwards along with the tight feeling of dried blood on her skin.

She felt very good at the moment though a shiver ran over her skin from the sudden temperature change, then she heard a gasp from the living room and decided to investigate.

Hermione was staring down at Gabriel who was curled into an equally asleep Alec, and the part she was focusing on was Gabriel's neck.

Jane smiled to herself at the small silver, sharp edged shield and Ashton was as well.

"It's a protection symbol, it means that the vampire or Dampire who marked you fights for you, it's physically impossible for someone to seriously harm the marked in physical combat." Ashton explained with a now full blown grin, before turning around to see Harry enter.

They were a little surprised when he leaned over the back of the sofa, kissing the corner of Gabriel's mouth gently before walking into his room and rummaging around, turns out he'd left his map.

* * *

He sighed, nuzzling gently into the warmth beneath him and he felt completely at ease. He knew the scent that was surrounding him off by heart, and that chuckle.

Looking up he meet Alec's alive blue eyes and was slightly surprised when the blond kissed him, an affectionate peck on lips but something Alec rarely did.

"Morning little angel."

"I'm not little."

"Maybe not but you are cute when you pout." The elder teased and Gabriel glared playfully but didn't uncurl from where he was, hey, when you're comfy, you're comfy.

"Now you look like an angry pup." Alec chuckled before rubbling their noses together. Gabriel let out a purring growl of contentment, the dark thoughts and recent events suddenly locked in the back of his mind, not to be opened, at least while he was still with Alec.

* * *

"Why is Alec taking care of him, not you?" Hermione cocked her head to the side from her place on Ashton's sofa, next to said person.

"I'm a fighter, sure I can comfort people but I'd much rather rip the head off whoever hurt them, and it show through my aura. Alec on the other hand naturally entices and soothes people rather than putting them on edge." Jane explained.

"That and now that Gabriel's been marked by Alec he'll feel at his most comfortable around Alec or someone else Alec has marked until he gets back to normal." Ashton added. Hermione nodded her head thinking it over as she sipped her hot chocolate, Dampires and Werewolves were very complex.


	12. Chapter 12

**SLAYEN FORMER HEAD MASTER IN ANIMAGUS MASSACRE**

_Here at the Prophet we have terrifying news for some, if not all of you. The Ministry have come across a gruesome, bloody, killing frenzy. Over twenty Animagus bounty hunters were found with various injuries that resulted in their brutal deaths, all inflicted by hand. These Injuries range from extreme internal damage to snapped necks. _

_The images at the crime scene were impossible to photograph for our photographers due to it's horrific nature. The aurors that were interviewed also seemed as if this was a step to far for them to handle, many had pale faces and several apperated away to collect themselves before returning._

_It turns out the animagi were responsible for a recent attack on Gabriel Arcadia, a friend of Harry Potter and his mate Alec Anderson, also the brother of Jane Arcadia. _

_It his heavily suspected that this was a revenge killing, but even if proof of such is found, M, Arcadia will not be trailed or punished as she has diplomatic immunity. _

_But that is not even the most shocking part of the tail. In the basement of where the Massacre happened, Aurors found the remains of the former headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. _

_His head appeared to have been blown off with a Reducto curse from his own wand. _

All of Hogwarts was in shock at that and then the fact that one of the teachers was the culprit, but then again not so much. They'd all seen the remains of what she'd done to the entrance knew that she was capable of a lot of things that would make even deatheaters sick.

Then of course there was the thought of what the Arcadia's believed about family, if they attacked Gabriel she'd want revenge in a heartbeat.

* * *

In the defence quarters Gabriel was tucked under Alec's arm, quiet content while the blond marked some essays, him and Jane had agreed she'd take lessons, he'd mark homework.

They looked up when the door open Gabriel stood, taking his mothers hug gladly, squeezing gently, no matter what mark nothing could beat a mothers hug when you needed it and then his dad's arm was around his shoulders and he leaned into it looking for the strength and support, lips brushing his temple in a comfortingly familiar way.

He wasn't surprised when Jane suddenly appeared on the other side and Alec behind him, all hugging him gently before Harry slipped into a gap no one else would have spotted, and Gabriel really felt relaxed and happy.

When everyone finally pulled back Jane was sat on one chair, Drago sat on the arm, Elida had the other chair and Alec and Gabriel on the sofa with Harry in the Werewolf's lap, nuzzling his shoulder, the family smiled, they looked like two pups, cuddling up to go to sleep, nudging and nuzzling each other lovingly that made them all extremely happy.

None of them talked, just relaxed, the youngest continuing their affectionate display, almost purring. Jane was silently laughing inside with her dad and Elida hit was smiling to her self, looking through some things through for the wedding and Alec returning to his marking, more than content the way he was, about five minutes later though Jane and Drago started talking politics quietly but it did nothing to the peaceful aura that was hanging over the room.

* * *

Gabriel sighed as he woke up from his now normal place next to Alec, it had been, say four weeks since the attack and suddenly something was different. Suddenly he didn't feel like he'd break, he didn't feel like he needed protecting, he was safe as just being himself and he didn't need somebody watching over him.

He smiled and gave his brother a gentle kiss before walking to the bathroom, showering and changing before re-entering the bedroom, Alec was just pulling on his shirt when he saw the Werewolf and he grinned at what he saw.

Walking over he kissed the other gently, like always there was nothing other than platonic love in it but everyone knew that now they were use to it they weren't going to stop it even if Gabriel was better, the wolf in him now craved the affection.

"Where you going?"

"To see Charlie, he's been great and understanding about this and I know it's not my fault but I feel a little guilty about not spending time with him." Gabriel smiled a little. "Especially when he hasn't complained once." Alec smiled, he had to say that Charlie was great and had understood completely, dropping by when he could and Alec firmly approved.

* * *

Charlie had been on the late watch for the dragons so as the late December sun was rising he was just walking to his cabin on the Welsh reserve and was shocked but happy to see a particular brunette leaning against it.

"Gabriel, what you doing here babe?" He wrapped his arms around the other, who stood just as tall but not quiet as stocky but Charlie was under no illusion that Gabriel was weaker than him, with the sex they had he never would be.

"I'm back to normal, you see because of Alec the normally gradual and slow processes was happening subconsciously without any trauma from the conscious mind, which slows it down, so one day you just wake up and, you're normal." Gabriel grinned before leaning forward and capturing the redheads lips in a deep, burning kiss that left them both flushed and breathless.

"That and I missed you, after all, werewolves are slaves to their instincts." The brunette grinned and leaned forward and whispered like the wind in his ear. "And my instincts are telling me to screw you senseless." He all but purred and the other shivered, blood rushing south as he groaned and dragged the other towards the log cabin that was thankfully sound proof.

**A/N: Should I stay with Gabriel and Charlie a little longer?**


End file.
